


Dating Advice [NCT]

by Lamp23456



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dating, Drinking, First Date, Games, Gen, Jaehyun - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Mark - Freeform, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, Oneshot, a precious guy, chilling in the dark, he's awkward, nct - Freeform, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamp23456/pseuds/Lamp23456
Summary: Jaehyun has a date and asks Johnny and Mark for help planning it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/You





	Dating Advice [NCT]

It was a day before the big event Jaehyun had tried to plan. He was sitting on the couch in the living area of the dorm, nervously tapping on his phone screen. He was waiting for another response, hoping he'd get one before tomorrow. He’d texted you the day before, asking what you wanted to do. Although, nothing much came from the conversation. You'd said “anything was fine”, but he wasn’t sure if “anything” had a deeper meaning or if he was overthinking things.

He tended to overthink. Although he appeared relaxed, he simply suffered from an angry resting face. Sometimes he’d wander through his mind, escaping the reality around him to find another mindless memory he’d had when he was still in middle school. Even then, suffering from having such a beautiful mug, he’d been content just having friends. A few times girls tried to place themselves in front of him, waiting for him to move in and take what they were offering, but he’d been so overwhelmed that he couldn’t muster enough confidence.

Jaehyun was an enigma: too beautiful to approach, and yet too shy to ask others out. It bothered him at times, but he’d gotten slowly used to the way things were. He’d have to be the person to ask people out. But now it was especially difficult with who he’d become. His image was different from middle school and the stress of appearing as an idol didn’t lighten as time progressed.

There were moments where he’d suit up in a simple outfit, mask and a hat before strolling around Seoul to take in the city landscapes. He used to do this a lot when he was younger, enjoying the varieties of people he’d walk past, hoping he’d understand, but not expecting anything. Now, he’d do the same but under the guise of a hat pulled down to cover his eyes, perhaps making him even more suspicious than he’d wanted.

It was on a normal day two weeks ago while he purchased drinks that you met. He'd been about to leave when he almost stumbled into someone. The initial impact pushed him back into the door frame, steadying himself rather quickly to keep the drinks from spilling. Then he’d looked down, locking eyes with you. It was from that moment his ears boiled red, refusing to conceal the attraction he felt. You exchanged numbers after he was prompted to, and now he was only a day away from your proposed date.

There’d been a lot of back and forth text messages throughout the two weeks leading up to this day. A lot of general information was shared, and even some memories of Jaehyun’s rookie days were brought up. His voice was much higher pitched then, oddly enough he felt it would return to that octave when he arrived at the restaurant.

Sure, he knew some aspects of getting a date ready. There were some flowers prepared, the restaurant booked and then… Ah, what else was there? Something else had to come afterwards, it couldn’t just end so abruptly. He scratched his head, huffing out a stale breath. His phone lit up: a random Instagram update. He pushed it aside, standing, pacing a moment and then sitting once more.

The front door opened, and Johnny stepped in, holding a plastic bag. Brushing off his snow-covered hair, he removed his boots and entered the living area slowly, startled to see Jaehyun sitting sullenly by himself in the dark.

“Why are you sitting here in the dark…?” Johnny shuffled towards Jaehyun as he unzipped his jacket. 

“I just…” Jaehyun frowned at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Troubled, I see.” Johnny reached around the wall, finding the light switch after a moment and turned it on.

“Yeah… Super…”

Johnny sighed and removed his jacket. He placed it in the closet, allowing the silence of the room to surround them.

“Alright, let’s chat then,” Johnny sat down and tossed the plastic bag between them. “This was supposed to be for Mark, but he can deal.”

Jaehyun peered in, pulling out a cold beer. He handed one to Johnny and opened his own, sipping the froth. It was nice, cooling his swirling stomach.

“If he comes out, just hide everything.” Johnny said, turning towards the hallway leading to the rooms. He sighed in relief and turned back to Jaehyun.

“Alright, Jae, go on.”

“Ugh, well,” Jaehyun sighed, struggling to sort his thoughts. “I have this date tomorrow…” He gulped.

“Oooooo, that’s great.” Johnny sat back and stretched out his legs.

“Hah, yeah, I’m excited.” He felt his ears begin to redden. Maybe wearing a beanie tomorrow could hide them.

“Okay, but you’re not looking excited. I come around to play games with Mark and you’re just sitting here alone, sadly staring into the darkness. I don’t really see it…”

“You’re right, but…”

“But…?” Johnny drank more of his beer.

“I uh… Well you’ve known me for a long time dude, you know I don’t really…” He motioned to the air, alluding to something not there.

“Ah, dating, true,” Johnny paused, pursing his lips. “Yeah, I’ve never seen you go out on a date. You didn’t date in middle school or high school, either right?”

“Yeah. It was awkward, well no, I was awkward.” He shifted nervously in his seat. 

“You still are awkward.” Johnny smiled at him.

Jaehyun laughed anxiously and took another drink, thinking back on his past crushes. Something could’ve been done, but it was so out of his expertise. Like an entirely different world. Then he looked at Johnny, and wondered.

“I bet you dated a few people before.”

“Yeah, actually, but only in Chicago. Very brief.” Johnny chuckled.

“Do you, uh, have any advice? I guess that’s what I really need right now. I’ve got a dinner set up, but I don’t know what to do after that. My mind’s blanked for ideas.” He fiddled with his can, tapping the sides lightly with his short nails.

“Hmmm…” Johnny brought his can up for another drink and hesitated.

Suddenly, a door from the hallway slammed. Mark scurried to the front door, not noticing the two men on the couch. Johnny slowly lowered the can, his eyes focusing on Jaehyun, then the can. Motioning for Jaehyun to down it, the two quickly gulped the beer and placed the cans behind them.

Mark’s footsteps sounded closer and he finally returned to the living area, noticing the two on the couch. He glared towards Johnny. Standing to the side, he leaned forward and saw the sparkling can behind Johnny’s back.

“Seriously??”

“Huh?” Johnny flashed a toothy smile at Mark and pushed the can behind him further.

“Dude! I can see that.” Mark came closer and craned his neck from side-to-side, trying to see the can.

“Yeah, what?”

“I thought you bought that for us dude.”

“Listen,” Johnny started and motioned to Jaehyun. “I’m helping a friend right now, be understanding.”

“Wait, wha?” Mark replied, surprised at Jaehyun’s red cheeks. “You’re not drunk off one can, that’s not you. That’s very me though.”

“Uh, yeah, I’m getting a pep talk, sort of.”

“Ohhhhh for that date!” Mark exclaimed and let out an airy laugh.

“Yeah, and since you’re in the same ‘I’ve never dated anyone’ boat you can come join for the sharing of knowledge.” Johnny patted the space between him and Jaehyun.

“Uh, sure.” He pushed the plastic bag to the side and sat down.

Jaehyun took the can from behind him and placed it on the floor, hoping to remember to toss it before bed. He shifted and looked at Mark, who was staring at him.

“I was wondering why you were out here.” Mark said and awkwardly shifted his eyes away. 

“Okay, back on track.” Johnny clasped his hands together, startling Mark into a jump.

“Okayyyy, phew, I’m good.” Mark giggled.

Johnny stifled a laugh, always enjoying how comedic Mark was without ever meaning to. There were so many memories with Mark where he’d start acting silly but it made everyone laugh so hard. 

“So, you’ve got to find out something to do after dinner. Is there somewhere you’d like to go? Like a memory you’d want to share? I did that once in Chicago, I mean, aside from taking Mark and Doyoung to my old schools. Me and this girl went to a park my mom used to take me to as a kid. I remember how big the playground looked, but returning there felt weird.”

“It’s cause you’re not small anymore.” Mark replied, holding his knees to his chest. He’d curled up like a cat, trying to keep his head down so the two could speak over him freely.

“Well yeah, and I was fifteen? I tried to kiss her after she came down from the slide but I ended up hitting my head against her forehead, which I never thought could’ve happened in real life. But it was cute. I just don’t think that’d go well now that I’m older. Maybe a café or a general walk, or a museum? There’s a lot to do in Seoul. The suburbs back home are all empty and getting anywhere without a car was brutal.” Johnny smiled. 

“Hmm…” Jaehyun nodded.

“You could go fishing, but I don’t think that’d be a good first date, maybe a fourth or fifth date thing?” Mark chirped.

“I’m thinking that’s more a you thing.” Jaehyun chuckled and patted Mark on the arm.

It was nice to have them around. Their bickering and playfulness made the anxiety disappear. Johnny had always been a great older brother, despite never having siblings. And Mark always managed to inject a moment of comedy, lightening the mood when appropriate. 

“Oh, a beach also works.” Mark continued his ideas.

“Not in the winter, it’d be freezing cold.” Johnny nudged Mark.

“More reason to cuddle together.” Mark wiggled his eyebrows.

“Mark…” Johnny began laughing, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but join.

He’d have to get Johnny a beer next time, hopefully once the date was over. If it was successful, they could have a little party and celebrate his first date going smoothly. If not, they could get absolutely sloshed and figure out what to do after that. Probably drunk karaoke.

“I think a walk would be nice. We’d have to stroll outside, away from people though.”

“Well,” Mark pulled out his phone and checked something quickly. “It says it’ll be warmer tomorrow, so maybe you two can enjoy the walk.”

“I hope so.” Jaehyun bit his lip.

“It’ll be all good, you just have to breathe, and you’ll be fine. I always say confidence is important to have, and I mean it. If you say something you think is dumb, just, go with it, or apologize. But I don’t think you’ll make a fool of yourself.” Johnny leaned over and patted Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you might say embarrassing things but you’re going on a date for a reason, dude.” Mark encouraged.

“Mmmm, that’s true. I just hope things go okay.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Show off your true self.” Johnny pulled his hand away.

There was a pause where they sat silently. Mark scrolled through his phone, taking in the twitter feed before his eyes. Johnny slouched, leaned against the back of the seat. A soft smile upon his lips. And Jaehyun felt his heart begin to calm, beating a little slower as he took in the quiet between them. It was comfortable as his mind cleared the fog of anxiety. 

“Okay, come game with me now, you’ll love this game.” Mark stood and grabbed Johnny’s hand.

“If you need anything else knock on the door.” Johnny called as he was tugged into Mark’s room.

Once again Jaehyun was alone. He looked down at his phone, seeing a notification. He opened the text message, reading out the “sweet dreams” message with a heart beside it. There was something about your texts that made his heart flutter. He replied to you with a heart, hoping he could shed his idol image when he washed his face the following morning and appear as a normal man in love. 


End file.
